


Something New

by damerey_knows



Series: My Silly Little Family [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Parents AU, all the fluffies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_knows/pseuds/damerey_knows
Summary: Shara starts to notice something different about Mama...





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a direct follow up to my fic [Playing Hooky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17307152)
> 
> Let me know what you think! It's been almost six years since I've done something in first person POV, so I'm a little rusty. 
> 
> Somewhat inspired by my mom's friend who just had her seventh (7!!!) baby and her kids who are still adjusting to it... (the youngest three are 5,3, and the baby was born at the beginning of Dec) 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Jumana

When I came home today Mama was acting very strange. Usually I came home from school and I get to tell Mama all about the things we did today, but when I told her how Ms. Holdo helped us make butterflies and we got to decorate the classroom she didn’t say anything. Well, she said “that’s nice” and then she got really quiet and sat on the couch. She didn’t even turn on the TV or pet Bea - even though Bea wanted lots of scratches.

I don’t know why she’s being weird. I was hungry, so I asked her for a hotdog and when she was cooking it she got really pale and ran to the bathroom.

“Mama!” I yelled. I could hear weird noises through the door. I banged on the door. “Mama!”

After a few minutes the noises stopped.

“Shara!” Mama called through the door.

“Yes, Mama?” I asked quietly, opening the door.

Mama was sitting on the floor of the bathroom, her back against the bathtub. “Hey, Munchkin,” Mama said, her voice sounded strange. “Can you go get me my phone? I think it’s on the coffee table.”

“Mama?” my eyes felt hot and watery. Mama was supposed to be strong and awesome. She wasn’t supposed to be sitting on the floor like this.

“Please, Baby?” Mama said. “How about I time how fast you can get it for me?”

“Okay!” I said happily. This was how everything was supposed to be. Mama always liked to play games.

“Ready? Set? Go!”

I raced to the living room as I heard Mama counting really loudly. “One! Two!”

I found Mama’s phone, the one with the blue glitter case that I helped her pick out, on the edge of the couch. Grabbing it, I ran super fast back to the bathroom just as Mama counted “Five!”

“Thank you, Baby,” she said taking the phone and holding her arm out. “C’mere.”

I sat down next to her and hugged her tummy as she held the phone up to her ear.

“Hey, Poe,” she said into the phone. “Do you think you could come home early? I think I’m sick and Shara needs someone to play with.”

I couldn’t hear what Papa said, but Mama said, “Okay, see you soon,” and hung up the phone.

This was so weird. Mommies aren’t supposed to get sick. Mommies are supposed to make cookies and play Silly Faces with their lipstick and they always have the Tickle Monster in their pockets. I could feel my eyes getting hot again.

“Do you want to watch Tinkerbell?” Mama asked, already fiddling with her phone.

“Yes!”

Mama smiled and kissed my hair. I leaned into her side as the movie started on her phone.

“Mama?”

“Yes, Munchkin?”

“Do you think there’s a fairy that looks just like me?”

Mama smiled. “Yes, I think there is. What color dress would she wear?”

“Blue!” I shouted. “And she would have sparkle wings.”

Mama laughed at that. “And how about me and Papa? Are there fairies who look like us, too?”

I thought about that. “I think yes. And you would have big yellow wings like the Queen!”

“And what about Papa? What’s his talent?”

“He’d be a fast-flying fairy. He likes driving really, really fast.”

Mama laughed. “Yes, he does drive really fast.”

“But not mean like Vidia,” I said. No, Papa wasn’t mean like that.

Mama laughed. “Yes.”

We watched the movie for a while. Mama hugged me tighter when the pirate was mean and tried to hurt Zarina, but it was okay.

“I wanna be a water fairy!”

Mama kissed my hair. “I’m sure you’ll be the best water fairy.” Mama sat up a little. “Did you hear that? I think Papa is home.”

“Papa!” I stood up and ran to the living room. Papa was standing there, taking off his shoes and his coat.

“Hi, Papa!” I said hugging his knees.

“Hey, Mija,” he said setting his coat on the back of the couch. “Where’s Mama?”

“She’s in there.” I pointed to the bathroom. “She’s sitting in there.”

“Alright, let’s go check on her.” Papa picked me up and walked to the bathroom. He knocked on the door. “Rey? Sunshine, how you feeling?” He put me on the floor and went to kneel next to her. He put his hands on her face the way he does to me when I get sick.

“Better now,” Mama said. She looked tired. “I don’t know what it was, I was just making a snack for Shara and then I just got so… so...”

“Okay,” Papa said. “Did you eat something funny?”

Mama shook her head.

“We were watching a movie!” I said pointing to Mama’s phone.

“Were you now?” Papa asked, smiling. “How about we get Mama tucked into bed and then you and I can watch a movie?”

“Okay!” Two whole movies in one day, this was awesome!

“Okay, now I want you to go and find the biggest fluffiest pillow and put it on Mama’s bed. Can you do that for me, Mija?”

“Okay!” I ran to my room. I knew that there were a lot of big pillows, my favorite was the one that was pink and had big shiny hearts on it. I grabbed the pillow and ran to Mama’s room. Papa was already there, carrying Mama. He tucked her into bed and I walked up to them. “Here, Mama,” I said, holding out the pillow.

“Thank you, Munchkin.” Mama reached out and took it, tucking it under her head.

“Alright, Mija, let’s go watch a movie,” Papa said, leaning down to pick me up.

“Wait, wait!” I leaned towards Mama. “Kisses.” I kissed her on the cheek. Maybe it would make her better.

* * *

I was playing tea party with my new bestest friend Paige one day. Mama was a lot better now, but she still seemed strange. She and Papa were very happy all of a sudden, they even let me have an extra brownie last night.

Paige’s mommy and daddy were over and they were talking downstairs with Mama and Papa, but I didn’t care. I wanted to show Paige the new tea set Papa got me for my birthday. I was five now.

“C’mon,” I whispered to her as we snuck down the stairs. I wasn’t supposed to use real tea in my room, but maybe, if I’m really quiet, we can sneak some water upstairs.

“OH MY GOD!” I heard a shout coming from the living room.

“Hurry up!” I whispered to Paige, who was giggling as we snuck down the hallway.

The grown ups were laughing and talking and I think Paige’s mommy was excited about something. When we passed by the door to the living room I could see her hugging Mama really tightly, talking about something really, really fast.

Paige and I ran into the kitchen. I was holding the teapot. I gave it to Paige as I opened a cabinet and climbed onto the shelf inside to get to the sink. I can’t wait till I get tall like Papa.

My foot slipped on the edge of the shelf and I fell hard on my butt with a loud crash. I screamed. It hurt really bad. Papa and Paige’s dad came running into the kitchen.

“What happened, Mija?” Papa asked, bending down to pick me up.

I put my arms around his neck and cried. My butt hurt a lot.

“Paige what happened?”

“Well-Well we were playing tea party and-and-and Shara said that we should get some tea and-and we wanted to get tea, so-so-so Shara tried to climb up to the sink and-and-and,” Paige said, holding on to her daddy’s leg.

“Okay, I see,” Paige’s dad said.

“Are you okay, Mija?” Papa said his hand on my back.

I shook my head against his neck.

“Where does it hurt?”

I pointed to my butt.

“Okay,” Papa said. “How about you and Paige come sit next to us for a little while until you feel better, okay?”

I nodded. I could feel a little cold against my back as Papa moved, then the sound of a drawer opening.

“What happened?” Mama asked as Papa carried me back into the living room.

He gave Mama something before telling her what happened. He put me down on the couch.

“Here, Munchkin,” Mama said, holding something out for me. “Come sit on this and it won’t feel so bad.”

“It’s cold!” I said when Papa put me down.

Papa laughed. “I know it is, Mija. It’s supposed to be cold so it can help.”

I leaned my head against Mama as the grownups talked. Paige was sitting on her daddy’s lap looking at me.

Mama stroked her fingers over my hair as she talked to Paige’s mommy.

“Ooooh,” I said getting up when I remembered the present that Abuelito got me, and jumped off the couch. “C’mon, Paige, I want to show you something.”

“Okay.”

We raced up the stairs as the grownups kept talking and laughing about something

* * *

Mama and Papa were talking in the car. We were going to go get ice cream and then go to the park.

“What kind of ice cream do you want, Munchkin?” Mama asked, turning in the front seat to look at me while Papa drove.

“Strawberry and lots and lots of whipped cream!”

Mama laughed. “See, I told you she’s my kid.”

Papa rolled his eyes. “You sure you don’t want chocolate, Mija?”

“I want strawberry!”

Mama stuck her tongue out at him and I laughed. Mama was so silly.

Papa pulled up into the parking lot and we all got out. I grabbed one of Mama’s hands and one of Papa’s hands and we walked down the street. Every three steps we would run a little fast and Mama and Papa would swing me into the air. I giggled very loudly.

We got to the ice cream store, and I got extra sprinkles and whipped cream on my ice cream.

Papa said he would carry the ice cream while we walked to sit down at the back of the store. There were a few other kids in the store too, but Mama told me that I need to finish my ice cream first.

“I have a very big surprise for you when you’re done,” she said, handing me my ice cream cup after Papa helped me take off my coat.

“Okay!” I said as I dug into my ice cream. Papa sat down on my other side.

Mama leaned forward with her camera and took a picture of me and her together. Papa reached forward just before Mama took the picture and smeared a little whipped cream on my nose.

“Papa!” I shouted, looking at him and sticking my bottom lip out, wiping my nose clean.

Papa laughed loudly at that. “You really are your mother’s daughter, Mija.”

I looked over at Mama to see if she knew what he meant. Mama just laughed along with Papa, so I went back to eating up my ice cream.

When I finished I turned to Mama. “Okay, finished! I want my surprise!”

Mama laughed. “Okay, Munchkin, you know how I’ve been eating a lot of mangos lately?”

I nodded. Mama was still being a little weird.

“And you know how I can’t make hot dogs anymore?”

I nodded.

“Well, Shara, the reason for that is that I’m going to have a baby.”

“What do you mean?” I asked before turning to look at Papa. He had his phone out and was smiling at me. “I’m your baby.”

Mama laughed. Covering her mouth with her hands for a moment. Then she pulled me into a hug. “I know, Baby, I know. And you will always be my biggest baby. But we’re going to have another baby.” She looked me in the eyes. “You’re going to have a little baby brother or sister soon.”

I looked up at Mama and then back up at Papa. “Does that mean I have to share my toys?”

Papa laughed really loudly at that. “No, Mija, when the baby comes they’ll be too small to play with your toys.”

I thought about that. Maybe if I didn’t have to share my toys, it would be a good thing. Millie from school has a little brother, and she plays with him a lot. Maybe it’ll be fun.

“Okay,” I said. “When is the baby coming? I want to see the baby.”

Mama laughed again. “The baby’s growing in my tummy, Munchkin. See.” She reached out and put my hand on her tummy. It was a little bigger than usual, but I thought it was because of all the mangos she was eating. “It’ll still be awhile before the baby is ready to come.”

“Okay,” I said, frowning at Mama’s tummy. “When the baby comes, can I play tea party with them?”

Mama smiled. “Sure, Munchkin. You’re the big sister now, you get to show the new baby how to have all the fun in the world.”

I smiled at that. I think I liked being a big sister.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?
> 
> Jumana
> 
> I might write more of this universe, is that something you guys want? Lmk if you guys want more of this :)


End file.
